Knots
by Rai-channi
Summary: To Terence Higgs people are like complex knots. TH/HP one-shot


**Knots **

**By: Rai-Channi**

**Warning: Slash, het, TH/HP, cheesy ending...in my opinion anyway.  
**

**AN: **_This was a request from a real life friend Any Male/Harry Potter and the theme was knots…I bet she was hoping for bondage, dirty girl. xD _

To Terence Higgs people are like complex knots, you unravel them slowly, decisively, taking your time before you have them completely figured out, then you're bored and move on to the next one. This is how Terence has treated his lovers, and will always treat his lovers, Adrian, Cho, the list could go on, but it's the same thing, as soon as you unravel the knot all you find is a useless piece of twine, identical to the one before it. It was only a matter of time before people got too boring to deal with, after all the puzzle was over and Terence could predict their every move.

Because after the game was over, people were _boring. _For instant with Millicent Bulstrode, one of his more complex puzzles, she seemed so manly, so different from the other girls, and she was for the longest time, but when he was done plucking and pulling, she was just like Pansy Parkinson, so easy to tell what would make her tick, what she would do next. He dumped her on the spot, thoroughly predicting the bouts of rage she had for weeks.

Same went with almost everything in life for him, school, all the teachers would say that Terence was extremely intelligent, he'd put his heart and soul into a new assignment, but reviews, tests, or anything of the like Terence would not do, because he knew it, therefore it didn't interest him.

In Quidditch, he played nearly every position possible, he practiced them all and found the challenge in the Seeker position, but after a few games, he once again found it dull and passed his position to the Malfoy boy without any contempt. However he had gained something from Quidditch. He had played against Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was rather infuriating, Terence had been trying to figure him out for three years, he was full of twists and loops and so many other things that Terence was completely intrigued, and of course, because he was so intrigued, Terence must figure him out. He approached Harry in the library shortly before the Second Task with Slytherin confidence and asked him out in his most charming voice. Harry looked at him for a few moments, almost as if inspecting him before he nodded, grabbed the book he was looking for and calmly went to sit down by his Muggle friend as if he just hadn't agreed to date a male Slytherin. Terence raised an eyebrow, and smiled, challenges were certainly fun.

The whole year Terence never really figured Harry out, of course he deduced that the reason was probably because they never really spent that much time together, although Harry's close friends knew (who acted in support, but still warned Harry about him) because Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament there was little time to talk with the looming danger of the Third Task. When the task ended with the death of Cedric Diggory, there was even less time, with the hustle and bustle of exams as well as the claims of Voldemort rising, that Terence did not believe nor pass off as the ramblings of an attention seeking boy and a senile old fool.

The next year was the same, if it wasn't Remedial Potions it was detention with Umbridge, if it wasn't that it was a mysterious meeting with friends that left them with little to no time to truly get to know one another. The world was also in a great panic because holy shit, the Dark Lord had _actually_ returned. Then Terence graduated, but Harry was simply too interesting to just _give_ _up_. So he apprenticed under Flitwick in Advanced Charms and stayed in Hogwarts.

During Harry's sixth year, Terence finally was able to get some quality time alone with Harry. Only to find that instead of slowly unraveling him, he only managed to make the knot bigger. Terence lost his patience time and time again only to fall deeper into the web, desperately tugging at different ends to make it come undone.

Dumbledore died, and summer came, and Terence was more confused than the previous summer. He spent the long summer days thinking about Harry and the nights dreaming about him. Who exactly _was_ Harry Potter? Was he that foolish and brave Gryffindor? Or those glimpses of intoxicating Slytherin that he saw. To his dismay Harry did not return that year until May, bringing a battle with him.

Two years later, Terence stared into the pretty green eyes and he surrendered. Harry wasn't just a knot; he was a tangle of many knots and multi-colored string that Terence would need to spend an eternity figuring out and Terence was completely fine with that.

**xxx**

_Hope my friend's happy with that ending, ha-ha. She loves sappy cheesy endings.  
**Terence Higgs**, apparently Seeker for the 1991-1992 school year before his position was taken by Draco Malfoy, it is unsure if he was still in school at the time, so I made him only two years above Harry, in the same year as Cedric Diggory! C: _

_Anyway, hit me with a request please? I'm bored, and just starting the next chapter for Innocence, so yeah. _

_-Rai-channi _


End file.
